Unexpected Incident
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Kisah - kisah menyeramkan para pemain basket, terutama Kiseki no Sedai dan pemain bayangan keenam. Siapa yang menduga hal ini bisa terjadi ? Just one chapter for one character.
_Jangan menoleh kebelakang ..._

 _._

 _._

Target: Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

 **Harap Jangan Copy**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Hari ini terasa melelahkan bagi pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang kini tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju rumahnya yang nyaman. Wajahnya bisa saja datar, tapi hatinya terus merutuki dosen di kampus yang tidak berperikesiswaan terhadapnya. Bayangkan, seluruh jerih payahnya yang ia tuangkan ke dalam deretan kalimat di setumpuk kertas untuk tugasnya tidak dihargai. Bahkan ia harus merevisi tugas itu dalam kurun waktu hanya 1 minggu.

Oh, _please..._ Dia bukan robot yang bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan cepat dan mudah.

Tahu ia tak memiliki hak untuk protes, diam menjadi pilihan sembari mendengar celotehan yang panjang kali lebar kuadrat. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lebih memilih mendengar suara cempreng Kise Ryouta daripada omelan dosen yang lebih panjang dari setiap nasehat neneknya dulu.

Kuroko sebenarnya berniat untuk menghibur diri dengan membeli minuman favorite, vanilla milkshake di Majiba seperti biasanya. Sayangnya, tempat itu tutup tanpa Kuroko ketahui alasannya. Dengan helaan nafas, ia beralih ke arah perpustakaan umum dan toko buku untuk mencari referensi hingga ia pulang larut malam seperti saat ini.

Ia melihat ponselnya, bermaksud memeriksa jam. Angka menunjukan pukul 11.20 malam, membuat Kuroko yang kalem berdecih akibat menyadari keteledorannya. Pantas saja jalan yang ia lewati cukup sepi.

Saat ini ia sedang menyusuri jalan kecil, sebuah gang yang akan memandunya menuju rumah minimalis miliknya. Suasananya sedang sepi dan agak gelap karena beberapa penerangan jalan ada yang mati. Entah kenapa ia mendadak merasa was – was, takut jika ada maling lewat atau preman berwajah garang akan menghalangi perjalanan pulangnya. Mau tak mau, ia mulai menipiskan hawa keberadaannya ke tingkat paling tinggi.

Yakinilah, jika Kuroko menggunakan mode ini di kampus, maka akan ada rumor mengenai benda yang bisa melayang sendiri atau terasanya keberadaan seseorang tetapi tidak ada siapa pun ketika orang mulai mencari di sekitar mereka.

Intinya, Kuroko serasa tembus pandang, 'hampir tidak bisa dilihat'.

Merasa aman, pemilik surai biru langit itu kembali berjalan dengan santai. Tangannya mulai beralih mengotak – atik ponselnya untuk melihat beberapa pesan yang belum sempat ia lihat. Ada sepuluh pesan dari empat orang yang berbeda, yaitu Kagami, Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise. Kise mengirim pesan paling banyak dengan total enam pesan, Aomine dua pesan, dan sisanya masing – masing satu.

Mengabaikan pesan dari si pirang, Kuroko mulai membuka pesan dari Kagami terlebih dahulu.

 _ **Dari: Kagami-kun**_

 **Hoi.. Kau dimana Kuroko ? Tadi aku mencarimu di Majiba, tapi ternyata tempatnya tutup. Jangan meninggalkan aku seenaknya, teme! Kau membuat orang lain khawatir tahu, cepat balas.**

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian mulai mengetik pesan.

 _ **Ke: Kagami-kun**_

 **Sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang, Kagami-kun. Haik, terima kasih dan maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku ada keperluan di perpustakaan tadi.**

Jempolnya dengan lincah menekan pesan dari Aomine, dua pesan itu pun dibaca dengan cepat.

 _ **Dari: Ao-kun**_

 **Hei, Tetsu. Kau tadi dicari oleh Satsuki. Kemana saja kau ?**

 **Oi, lusa bisa kau bantu aku mencari referensi untuk tugas ?**

Alis Kuroko bertautan, ia masih heran dengan si dakian (jangan pukul aku) yang selalu meminta tolong padanya tentang tugas padahal mereka berdua berbeda jurusan.

 ** _Ke: Ao-kun_**

 **Aku dari toko buku untuk mencari referensi. Aku bisa membantumu, Aomine-kun. Jam berapa ?**

Ketika pesan Midorima ingin ditekan, tiba – tiba Kise kembali mengirimnya pesan. Dengan terpaksa, Kuroko mulai membuka pesan yang terpampang dan membaca pesan yang paling baru dikirim oleh si model itu.

 _ **Dari: Kise-kun**_

 **Kuroko-cchi! Kau dimana ? Ne ne.. Aku tadi mencarimu loh ~ apa ada masalah-ssu ? Tolong dijawab..!**

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, diam – diam menghargai perhatian yang diberikan oleh mantan satu tim basket semasa smpnya dulu.

 _ **Ke: Kise-kun**_

 **Aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Tenang saja, Kise-kun. Aku baik – baik saja tanpa ada masalah.**

Pesan midorima akhirnya dibuka, sebenarnya Kuroko agak bingung karena tidak biasanya si megane itu mengiriminya pesan. Setiap kata dibaca dengan seksama dan mulai memahami isi teks pesannya.

 _ **Dari: Midorima-kun**_

 **Kuroko, bukannya aku khawatir atau apa, tapi kau dimana sekarang ? Oha-Asa mengatakan zodiak Aquarius berada diurutan paling bawah** **hari ini dan lucky item yang harus kau bawa adalah headset. Entah kenapa aku memiliki firasat buruk, berhati – hatilah.**

Kepala Kuroko dipenuhi tanda tanya. Pesan ini juga baru dikirim 15 menit yang lalu, kenapa baru diperingati sekarang ? Namun, mengabaikan peringatan Midorima, ia membalas dengan tenang.

 _ **Ke: Midorima-kun**_

 **Aku sekarang sedang perjalanan pulang. Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke rumah.**

Pesan sudah dibaca semua, kemudian ponsel dimasukkan ke saku dan pandangan difokuskan ke arah depan. Jika diamati, jalanan yang ia lalui agak tampak seram juga. Tapi sebagai orang yang tidak takut atau percaya pada takhayul, Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datar khasnya . Ia tetap melangkah pasti sekaligus mengawasi sekitar, di pandangannya hanyalah ada hewan macam kucing liar yang lewat dan seorang nenek – nenek yang sedang...

... Loh?

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Kakinya otomatis berhenti dan matanya tetap terpaku pada sesosok perempuan tua yang sedang berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon rimbun (yang Kuroko tahu) milik pak Kagetora, tetangganya. Pohon itu berada di sebelah kiri jalan dan Kuroko hanya bisa melihat tubuh nenek itu dari samping, yang berarti orang (mungkin) itu menghadap ke arah jalan. Wajah itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup rambut yang agak panjang dan berantakan, tapi dari perawakannya Kuroko yakin itu memang seorang nenek – nenek.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan, untuk apa nenek itu berdiri diam di bawah pohon malam – malam begini ?

Kuroko tersentak ketika ponselnya berdering, menandakan ada pesan yang baru masuk. Titik fokus dialihkan ke arah _handphone_ birunya, 3 pesan baru.

 _ **Dari: Biru**_

 **Jam 1 siang saja, Tetsu.**

 _ **Dari: Kise-kun**_

 **Hah ?! Kenapa baru pulang jam segini ? Baiklah.. Hati – hati ya, Kuroko-cchi!**

Satu pesan tanpa diketahui nomor berasal. Kuroko penasaran sekaligus bergidik, dari siapa ini ?

 _ **Dari: Unknown**_

 **Kenapa kau di sini malam - malam?**

Menelan!

Kuroko menelan ludah, pesan ketiga membuatnya heran, siapa yang mengirim ini ? Dan apa maksud dari pesan itu ? Memangnya si pengirim itu tau Kuroko dimana ?

Pemuda mungil itu enggan menjawab, kepala di Tilt dan atmosfer berubah secara mendadak. Udara. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal ini sebenarnya, tapi ia memiliki firasat yang teramat buruk ketika merasakan aura mencekam lengkap dengan seorang nenek yang masih betah berdiri sejauh 20 meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin segera tidur di atas kasurnya yang nyaman saat ini juga dan menganggap kejadian ini tidak pernah dialaminya.

Namun, jalan satu – satunya untuk ke rumahnya adalah jalan ini. Tak ada jalan lain, mau bagaimana pun jika ia ingin segera pulang maka ia harus melewati nenek – nenek (yang entah kenapa) menyeramkan itu.

Kakinya dilangkah kembali, badannya sedikit bergetar. Lambat laut ia mulai mengikis jarak antara dirinya dengan nenek itu hingga ia berada tepat di depan nenek itu. Ia tak tau dan tidak ingin tau mengenai rupa sosok itu, tapi matanya terasa gatal untuk tidak sekedar melirik ke samping guna melihat dengan jelas wajah itu.

Dan mata sapphire itu sukses membulat lebar ketika ia benar – benar melirik untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya...

... Nenek itu tidak memiliki mata.

Kelopak mata terbuka, tapi tidak mengungkapkan bola mata (atau tidak ada?) Siapa yang harus ada di sana. Ini mengungkapkan kegelapan besar dalam dengan darah mengalir keluar dari lubang. Kulit keriput dan berwarna pucat, rambut abu-abu dan panjang, gaun putih yang dikenakan dengan noda merah di mana-mana, dan senyum yang berhasil membuat Kuroko bergidik.

Kuroko yang notabenya tidak berisik dan jarang bersuara, tanpa berteriak ia langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, ia harus segera pulang. Ia ingin melupakan hal ini!

Jika tau begini, ia pasti lebih memilih menginap di apartemen Kagami.

Seratus dua puluh meter lagi ia akan segera sampai ke rumahnya. Sepanjang pelariannya, Kuroko sedikit bersyukur karena ia masih memiliki sisa tenaga. Berterima kasihlah pada latihan dari Aida Riko semasa ia SMA dulu, kemampuan berlarinya kini sangat berguna untuk melarikan diri.

Tentunya bukan dari kejaran orang biasa.

Lima belas meter lagi, Kuroko merasa tidak ada yang mengejarnya maupun mengikutinya. Kepala ditolehkan, di belakangnya kosong tanpa ada siapa pun. Langkahnya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sejenak, ia benar – benar merasa lega. Sepertinya Midorima benar untuk kali ini. Jika saja ia membawa headset dan menggunakannya, mungkin ia akan mengabaikan sekitar dan pulang tanpa mengalami hal mengerikan seperti tadi.

Sudahlah, yang penting sudah berakhir. Bukan berarti ia mulai percaya dengan ramalan aneh tak beralasan itu. Itu hanya perandaian saja.

Sesampainya ke depan pintu, ia mengambil kunci dan membukanya. Tepat setelah ia menutup pintu, ponselnya bergetar lagi. Hp dibuka, ada 2 pesan lagi.

 _ **Dari: Unknown**_

 **Tenanglah...**

 **Jangan melihat ke belakang**

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, Kuroko benar – benar menyumpahi siapa pun yang telah mengirim hal ini. Ia tahu ibunya pernah bilang jika dia tidak boleh menyumpah atau balas dendam dengan siapa pun, tapi sungguh, kali ini benar – benar keterlaluan!

 _Tok tok tok_

Pintu di belakangnya diketuk, Kuroko yakin pasti tidak ada orang normal di sekitarnya yang akan bertamu malam – malam begini. Kakinya sempat mati rasa, namun dipaksakan untuk melangkah. Kuroko sempat tertatih hanya untuk sekedar menggapai kamarnya.

'Akhirnya' pikirnya. Mantan phantom sixth ini berhasil memasuki kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua sembari masih mendengar pintu depannya diketuk berulang kali. Kuroko tidak tahu apa salahnya, bahkan ia memilih untuk bertemu dengan Akashi di mode yanderenya daripada ini. Diam – diam Kuroko lega, untung pintunya sempat dikunci tadi.

Tanpa berganti baju. Ia langsung melesat ke tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuh termasuk kepalanya. Seumur – umur ia baru mengalami terror yang tidak 'menyenangkan' seperti ini.

Ponsel digenggaman bergetar, ditengah kegelapan dalam selimut Kuroko membuka pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Dari: Unknown**_

 **Kenapa kau bersembunyi di kamarmu ?**

 _Tok tok tok_

Bulir – bulir keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras di pelipisnya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Tubuhnya menegang, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan ia ketakutan setengah mati. Tidak mungkin, pintunya sudah ia kunci. Bagaimana bisa orang itu masuk dan berada di depan kamarnya ?

Iya jika itu memang orang.

Ia takut. Ia butuh pertolongan. Tapi siapa yang akan menolongnya saat ini?

Tiba – tiba satu nama muncul di benaknya. Akashi Seijurou tinggal tidak jauh dengan tempatnya ini dan dia adalah orang realistis yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Lagipula mereka orang yang cukup dekat dan Kuroko entah kenapa yakin jika mantan kapten Rakuzan itu belum tidur.

Kontak itu dipencet, guna menelpon seseorang yang pernah disebut sebagai 'iblis bergunting' itu. Mencoba mengabaikan ketukan pintu yang semakin keras, Kuroko terus menunggu dengan sabar sembari menahan rasa takut yang semakin lama semakin memuncak.

 _ **"Hallo, Tetsuya?"**_

Baru kali ini Kuroko senang mantan kaptennya ini menjawab teleponnya. " A,a,Akashi-kun.. B-bisa kau t..tolong aku ..? Kumohon... "

 _ **" Ada apa, Tetsuya ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ? Tenanglah.. Kau terdengar ketakutan saat ini. "**_

" A-ada suatu keadaan yang tidak kumengerti.. Tadi aku pulang dan melihat seorang nenek yang menyeramkan di bawah pohon Kagetora-san.. Kumohon.., datanglah kemari.. "

 _ **" Ah, aku ingat.. di sana katanya ada sebuah legenda. Ada penunggu di pohon itu, seorang nenek – nenek yang tidak memiliki mata. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang berjalan sendiri di dekat pohonnya saat malam hari. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah anak nakal yang pulang malam dan patut dihukum... "**_

Perasaan takutnya semakin besar terutama ketika mendengar kata 'hukuman' di cerita tersebut. Oh Tuhan, Kuroko hanya baru selesai mengerjakan tugas laknat, bukan melakukan hal keji. " K-kumohon tolong aku, Akashi-kun... Kemarilah.. "

 _ **" Untuk apa ? Aku sedang menunggu di depan pintu kamarmu... "**_

 _ **" Hei... Buka pintunya, anak nakal.. "**_

 _ **"Seharusnya kau tidak pulang malam, apa kau tidak mendengarkan nasehat orang tuamu?"**_

 _ **" Atau harus aku sendiri yang memaksa ke dalam ...? "**_

 _...!_

Jantungnya terasa sempat terhenti. Suara lembut dan tegas langsung berganti ke suara serak menyeramkan. Pemuda ringkih itu kehabisan kata – kata dan langsung memutuskan komunikasi. Air mata mulai jatuh, lagi –lagi ada pesan masuk. Dengan posisi tidur meringkuk ke arah samping kanan, ia membuka pesan itu dengan bergetar. Ia mulai terisak dan bergumam minta maaf ketika tombol pesan dibuka.

 _ **Dari: Unknown**_

 **Jangan berbalik**

Ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengendalikan tubuhnya. Badannya serasa bergerak sendiri dan mulai berbalik, kepala ditolehkan dengan kaku seperti robot berkarat. Ia mematung.

Sosok itu berbaring di sampingnya, lengkap seringai lebar dengan gigi runcing dan lubang mata yang masuk ke indra penglihatan Kuroko. Jari dengan kuku tajam itu menyentuh pipi mulus milik si surai langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anak nakal harus dihukum, anak nakal harus dihukum**

 **Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu**

 **Menderitalah, seperti penderitaanku selama ini**

 **Menangislah, menangislah selagi mampu ...**

 **...Karena kegelapan akan segera memakanmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah, gagal buat horror ;_;**

 **Entah kenapa aku sedang berniat membuat cerita horror. Dibantu dengan lagu "Hatsune Miku - In a Rainy Town, Balloons Dance with Devils ", aku mencoba menghayati keseramannya. Dan... Aku tidak tau ini seram atau tidak ._. Jadi maafkan aku jika ini kurang seram QAQ**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca, mohon reviewnya ya ^^**

 **END atau TBC?**


End file.
